life twisted upside down
by angelplusbuffyequals4ever
Summary: A girl hiding from everybody until someone helps her open up.
1. Chapter 1

**Profile**

Name: Brianna Summers

Hobbies: reading, writing and music

City: Moorhead, MN

Interests: Anything supernatural

Family: just a mom

Name: Liam O'Connor

City of human birth: Galway Ireland

Year of human birth: 1727

Date of death: 1753 (turned) Age:26

Power: combination of mind and body shield, can freeze humans and animals in their movement

Family: Strict Irish Catholic Father and mother and sister kathy

Background: raised in an strict irish catholic household. Liam and his sister went to a catholic school. Dad was a linen merchant. Mom stayed at home and took care of the house. After school Liam stayed and worked with his dad.


	2. preface

I stared into the eyes of my enemy as he came towards me. I still couldn't believe it's my family that would be killing me. Who would have thought it would be him that would kill me. This is where fate has brought me, face to face with my past. I knew he was going to kill me but all I could do was think about how I wouldn't be saying goodbye to my loved ones. At that moment all I saw was my life flashing before me. Things I wouldn't be able to do or people I wouldn't be able to meet.


	3. first day

1

I was walking to my math class oblivious to everything around me listening to Paramore. I decided to give my mind a break before math started so I opened _Twilight. _When the teacher came in I turned off my iPod and put my book down. I hear someone move the chair next to me so I move my stuff so they have room.

"Is this seat taken?"

I looked up to the most gorgeous pair of gold eyes. Whoa wait a minute. Golden eyes. Can't be its too sunny. Could be contacts. I couldn't speak, I'm sure he thought I was incompetent.

"um…. No."

I tried to concentrate on class after that but all I could think of was the guy sitting next to me. His voice was like well bell chimes. Actually I think that what the Cullens sounded like to bella. Ughhhh here I go again with twilight comparisons. But there was something about him that seemed different, hell it wouldn't bother me if he was a vampire. But seriously it could be something just human about him too. Ughh crap class is over there it goes I still got the notes though. As I was getting up intending to go to the computer lab, that voice spoke up again.

"I'm Liam O'Connor by the way."

"Brianna Summers. Well bree for short. Liam's Irish isn't it."

"Um yeah"

Before I knew it I was at the computer lab.

"So I guess I'll see you Wednesday … in class."

"Ok"

Wow there's really no words to describe Liam. He's such a gentlemen. Like Edward for example. Ugh I need to pay attention. Before I knew it was time to go to work. There was something about him I was trying to figure out. I couldn't put my finger on it. Wait a minute, it's sunny and hot out and he's dressed like its winter. Ugh I need to stop jumping to conclusions. By this time I was at work. It went annoy ling slow. When I got home I went straight to my room to work on my homework but my mind wasn't on it. All I could think about was Liam. It was so frustrating but I couldn't concentrate on homework but somehow I got it done. (Surprise, surprise)

_Later that night_

I swear someone was watching me. I turned towards my window but no one was out there. I swear I could feel a pair of eyes on me. Wow at least bella didn't have to feel eyes on her. Damn there I go again. Comparing my life to twilight. Sleep was coming I could feel it.

_Later, Later that night_

I didn't know where I was but as it became clearer I realized I was in my room but I was still asleep. All of sudden I heard a noise downstairs. I checked it out along with making sure the front door was locked. I went back up to my room. As I went further into my room the door slammed closed. In front of the door was someone I never thought I would see. I wanted to be angry but all I could do was be afraid as he walked towards me. I couldn't move, couldn't yell for help as he grabbed my neck in a vice like grip. It was like I was frozen in place. Like a cube of ice.

"Thought I wouldn't forget about you."

"W-w-what do you want." Talking was becoming a lot more difficult.

"Well to kill you of course."

"You sick son a bitch."

"Why thank you now where shall we begin?

At that moment I heard a growl from behind us. As he spun us around I saw Liam at my window. The next minute I was on the floor. As I was looking at Liam's face I saw him charge at Liam.

"No!" I screamed. I shot out of bed. It was a dream but it felt so real. I couldn't place what the feelings were but I know that I feared for liams life as the attacker came towards him. The weird thing is he acted like a vampire but it can't be. My subconscious must be trying to tell me something but what is the answer. Ugh I need sleep.


	4. first dayliam's pov

4

I couldn't believe Alice said this would be a good idea. Hell I don't even know why we moved to this town. I remember the day she told me the idea.

_Past_

"_Hey what do you think about moving?"_

"_where?"_

"_To Moorhead"_

"_are you serious?"_

"_I have a plan for the sun."_

"_What do the rest think of your plan?"_

"_They're fine with it."_

"_And Carlisle?"_

"_He's fine with it too."_

"_When are we leaving?"_

"_In two weeks"_

I still remember that day. Before too long I was at the college Alice wrangled me into. All she told me was to look for a certain girl in my math class. Weird but Alice is Alice and one thing I've learned never bet against Alice. As I get closer I hear paramore playing. When I get in there I see one seat open next to a girl with brown hair reading. Is this who Alice was talking about? There's something about her like she's hiding herself from the world like she has some kind of secret she's hiding from everyone. Like she has this tremendous weight on her. I better get in class before everyone notices. I'm surprised no one's noticed me considering what happened in forks. But this is a different town.

"Is this seat taken?"

It seems like she noticed something but it's probably just that fact that our kind are like this to all humans.

"um….no"

As I sit down its hard not to notice the book she was reading. _Twilight_ is the book about vampires. Should read into it. See why she likes it. It wasn't hard to notice that she has trouble in algebra. Maybe I could offer to tutor her. Better get ready to leave class, second thought I better say hi to her to be a gentlemen.

"I'm Liam O'Connor by the way."

"Brianna Summers. Bree for short."

"Liam's Irish isn't it."

"um…Yeah"

Hmm her names Irish too maybe I should look it up to see what it means. By this time we were at the library.

"So I'll see you Wednesday … in class"

"ok"

I watched her walk into the library and sit at the computer. She needs her privacy. As I was leaving the building I got a call from Alice.

"Hello"

"So give me details"

"You saw her in your vision so why do you need details."

"Because you talked to her you were able to figure out more about her. So what did you find out?"

"Seriously why don't you just meet her yourself?"

"Because of the obvious reasons."

"Okay but it's hard to describe her, she's different than I expected of a human. She surprises you."

"Surprises you how."

"She has one face then another when she catches someone looking at her."

"All ill say about that is she needs someone there for her."

"What's going on at home?"

"Nothing except for Emmett and jasper wrestling."

"That'll definitely get them in trouble with Esme."

"Definitely."

"See you there"

"Bye"

As I was sitting in my car all I could think of was Bree. There was something about her. It's like she's hiding herself from everyone.

"Daydreaming about her."

"You know Alice for a pixie your very annoying niece."

"Yes I know don't worry about her. You'll find out more about her in due time."

"How did Emmett and Jasper fair with Esme?"

"You don't want to know. She took away their video games."

"Harsh, this is going to be fun."

"That's not the only punishment."

"What's the other one?"

"They have to wear what I choose."

"So pretty much there your dress up dolls."

"Yep."

After that I went up to my room to think about today when I got a knock on my door.

"Come in. Hey Edward."

"I was thinking of an idea that might work. Remember when I first met Bella I watched her sleep."

"Yah"

"I was thinking maybe you should go watch her."

"Let me guess Alice saw me doing it."

"The only thing she said was that at some point during the night you need to leave the room for a

couple minutes but don't go too far."

Okay that's vague but seeing how that might actually help me understand her more. But why would I

have to leave for a couple of minutes

"If the family asks tonight tell them I'm out. If they have any questions about where I'm at direct them

to Alice."

Later that night

As I'm standing outside her window I notice what time it is. Past midnight. Another person in the house

is sleeping, but there's a light on in her room. As I get to the top of the tree I see that she's doing her homework but then she seems to get frustrated with it. Then she freezes for some reason as a song comes on. She starts shaking and crying uncontrollably but instead of letting it out she tries to hold it in. After a while she falls asleep. From the tree I climb into her room. Noticing how cluttered some spaces are. Then I happen to notice her bookcase where most of the books have to do with vampires. Some of the ones I saw was Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, and finally The Twilight Saga.

"If your wondering that series is about what Bella and Edward went through."

"Alice what are you doing here?"

"I had a vision of you finding those books."

"Is this why she acted differently to me."

"Yes"

"Does this mean she knows who we are?"

"Yes I'll leave you to think."

After Alice left it was hard to think that any human would be comfortable with our kind, though bella proved me wrong, maybe bree would be like that. It looks like she's waking up but wait a minute she's tossing and turning like she's having a nightmare. I better climb back to the tree and watch her from there. She looks scare but now she looks frustrated probably because it woke her up.


	5. the truth comes out

4

**Just to let people know I am having a teacher and another fanfic reader looking at my story. So there might be some changes later on but here's what I have so far. Hope you like it. Just remember to review at the end.**

Next day

Ugh work how I wish I could work in the afternoon but I have Humanities. Though it seems I'm excited to hopefully bump into someone. Damn I need to concentrate. Ugh I wish Cass would shut up. She's so annoying. Oh it's time to go. Finally I pull out my iPod and turn it to Paramore. On the way to school I swear I was giddy like a school girl.

"Bye mom"

"What time do I pick you up?"

"2:50"

As I'm walking to Humanities I see none other than Liam himself. But he's with a black haired girl. Her hair is short like oh for the love of god I need to stop thinking about that again.

"Hey I'm Alice Liam's sister. You must be Bree"

"Um yah"

"Well I need to go I'll see you at home Liam"

Did she just wink at him? I swear I look dumbstruck but she acts like Alice Cullen. The style, the hair everything about her, it was just weird. Maybe she's just another Twilight fan.

"What class do you have?"

"Um women in the humanities."

"I do too."

"We should get to class"

"yeah we should"

I walked into class with Liam. I couldn't get the feeling out of my head that there's something about these two. As soon as I got into the classroom I took out twilight to read not really noticing that Liam was watching me when he spoke up.

"You like that book"

"Yah it's really good."

"Do you believe in that stuff?"

"What stuff"

"Vampires"

"Yeah, I always have. Not wanting to be rude but why do you ask."

"I was just wondering."

Okay that was well I guess normal but there's still something about him. It seems the only thing I keep thinking of is the Twilight saga. For the love of god what is going on with me. Holy crap he is. But there's something in my heart telling me its ok to confront him. It's like oh it can't be. Though it feels like it. As the teacher came in I closed my book and set it down. It was hard to concentrate but eventually I was able to, though I could feel his eyes on me during class. Once I actually looked up at him without him knowing and he didn't even notice. I guess I was paying attention so much I didn't notice we got out early.

"Bree class is done."

"Oh sorry I was zoning."

"I could tell."

Well at least I have time to go and eat something before work. By this point we were at the doors.

"I hope I can pass my classes this semester." Oh crap I just said that out loud.

"What do you mean by that?"

Oh crap do I tell him the truth or just brush it off but I feel like I can trust him with anything. You know what I'll take it one day at a time.

"Right now isn't the right moment but I promise you I'll tell you."

Right at that moment my mom showed up.

"I'll see in class on Wednesday."

As I was walking out the door I swear I could see his face fall like he was expecting me to open up to him but I then noticed him leaving too and getting into convertible looking car.

"Everything okay."

"Yah just thinking about what I need to do for classes."

After that it was silence in the car until I couldn't stand it anymore and put my iPod in. Turned it to paramore. By this time the day had gone by so fast that I was already at home. After supper I went into my room and did my math homework. That night I decided that I would confront him about what he is. And tell him about my past this weekend. I hate to admit but I think love was blooming but how could it be that quick. Though it was for Edward and Bella. Here I go again. It just makes sense, for him to be that.

Next Day

As I was heading to math I was dreading what I was about to do but at the same time I know I needed to do it.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Did you get the homework done?"

"Yeah it wasn't that hard but I need to talk to you about something important."

The look on his face seemed like he knew what I was going to ask him. Maybe Alice told him.

"Can we talk after class?"

"Sure."

All during class I kept thinking about how he would react. Though something in me said that it was a good idea. As the end of class got closer it seemed like a weight was on my shoulders. Finally the end of class came.

"Where do you want to talk?"

"Where ever it's just the two of us."

"What do you want to talk about?"

Here it goes. "I know what you are."

"I kind of figured you'd find out."

"Let me guess Alice had a vision."

"Pretty much"

"So what happens now? Considering what happened to Bella."

"I don't really know."

"I'm assuming Carlisle wants to see me considering Alice or Edward probably told him."

"True"

Just then a silver car pulls up. Wait a minute Edward drives a Volvo.

"Let me guess Edward?"

"Yes along with Alice and Bella"

"Should I be scared?"

"Now why would you be scared of me?"

"Let me guess there's a pixie with spiky black hair right behind me who saw all this happen."

"Yep" Popping the p. That smile of hers is so infectious.

"It's nice to meet you. Let me guess Edward is in the car?"

"Yes he is and so is Bella."

"I'm assuming they can hear me so hi to them. But im assuming you're here because Carlisle wants to see me."

At that moment it was like something in my gut was telling me to trust them.

"I wonder if you're like me."

"Well in fashion sense I hope so but I know Carlisle wants to know really how I know about you guys and I'm assuming what will happen if the Volturi find out about me."

I swear at that moment Liam and Alice were speechless. Well they better get used to being speechless when I explain everything to the whole family.

"Well we better get going so you're not late for work and don't forget to call your mom and tell her what's up."

Crap now I know how Bella felt when she had to tell half-truths to her father. Although I tend to not tell my mom how I'm actually feeling. Though I doubt she knows the extent of my feelings on everything. Shit I'm going to have to be careful around Jasper. At that moment mom picked up.

"Hey mom I'm going to hang out with some friends from last year. Is that okay?" God I hope so.

"What about work?"

"I'll take the bus."

"Have I met them?"

"No but I'm 21 I can take care of myself. I love you. Besides you get to relax and save gas."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'll make it to work on time." Knowing Alice she'll make sure.

"Knowing Cassidy she'll text me if I'm running late."

"Ok I'll see you later when I pick you up."

"Ok"

Now that that's over maybe my nerves will be less jumpy. I mean it's not like the Cullen's will eat me okay that was weird but they feel like family to me. Okay now I'm nervous about meeting the rest of them but well when it comes to Rosalie she'll be surprised. There was that same electricity from when I first laid eyes on Liam. I wonder if Liam felt it too but all too soon we were at the Cullen's house.


End file.
